Questionable Love Chapter2Conversation at La Push
by Sweetiepie626
Summary: When Bella wants some alone time, she goes to La Push beach. But she wonders the real reason why Jacob and Edward are gone are they both seeing someone else? Find out in this chapter! Please review
1. Chapter 1

**As Bella started to wonder her mind as to what was rustling through the tops of the trees. She jerked around and noticed a muscular shadow behind her. She got up from the steps nervously, turned around again. Looked at the ground but then looked up shocked. It was Jacob. She thought to herself what was Jacob doing here? She thought he had disappeared forever. He left for months with no say with what was going on in his life. Nothing. She had no idea what he could possibly say. Could he have started to date someone else, just to make her jelous to just make Edward make him hate Jake more? And just to make this weird situation even more weird as it wasn't weird enough? With Bella just finding out that Jake was a were wolf, and Bella just last year learning that Edward was a vampire. And that he's 109? How much more weird could it possibly get? I mean seriously? What could Jake say to make this situation not weird as it already is anyway? Bella got nervous, until he started to talk in his low husky voice. But that made her even more nervous and anxious as to what he could say.**

**"Hey Bella. I know that I…" Jake said. Bella started to yell directly at his face, stepped closer angrily, then Bella said in an angry tone "Where the hell have you been Jacob. You know everyone has been searching frantically for you, and what are you even doing here; or have you been seeing someone else without telling me? Why couldn't you just tell me yourself? What the hell have you been doing this whole time?" She wanted to say more but sord of let Jacob reply (just a litlle). "I was just coming… back from um. I have something to…" Jake was nervous as to what Bella would say now, from the yelling Bella gave him already, he just couldn't handle any more stress along with Victoria coming after Bella. **

**Jacob continued to speak to Bella. "Bella just calm down ok. I'm back now. You'll be safe." Bella once again with her angry voice and attitude coming towards Jacob. She paced around angrily before speaking. "I'll be safe now? Is that all you have to say to me after you've been gone for three months supposedly "searching" for Victoria? What else did you do for that long of amount of time spand? Huh? You just left me here with no protection what so ever, in any form! You, Paul and Sam were gone for like two months too. They were SEARCHING FOR YOU! How could you just let this happen? Now Edwards gone and I have no one. The whole Cullen family has left me…" She said with a little bit of a sarcastic tone at Jacob. Bella calms down for a bit, and starts to cry a little. But then starts to speak, a little scared as to what's going to happen. But she begins to speak with a whimper voice this time, as if she's going to cry, she's speaking but she''s trying to stop her crying before she start's to talk to Jake.**

**"Why did you have to go, I know it was to protect me from Victoria coming back again. But couldn't you have told me yourself, why did you have to let the whole entire town spread rumors about you Edward and myself? They're saying that you two got out of town because you two were seeing someone else? Is that true? Why did you two leave me here?" Jake was looking worried and a little puzzled because he new for himself that wasn't true, he started to yell a little. **

**"Is that what you really believe, that I'm seeing someone? That Edward and I weren't really trying to protect you? Well your wrong… kind of. I'm not seeing anyone Bells, I know you know that. You should know that anyway! Why the hell would you think that? But I do have something to tell you; that's kind of well.. bad news. The reason why Edward went to Italy was not to be alone, it was to see the Volturi. He want's to see someone that he's been trying to date, but it's been hard for him. He loves you, but he feels that if he would get any more attached to you, he could never let you go because your human. And he also feels that even though that you get along great with his family. He thinks that it's time to go your separate ways, because if he doesn't he thinks that he'll hurt you. And I don't want you hurt. And I know I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was important… the person that he's seeing in Italy is a long time friend, who's a vampire named Alexis. She was captured and forced to work for the Volturi years ago. At least that's what I could get out of Edward. But she never wanted to be part of the whole Volturi situation. This is really hard for me to tell you Bells, but they're engaged now and they're getting married. They're getting married in two months. And Edwards going to live permanently in Italy. He feels that the only way for you to be safe is two have him be apart from you…"**

**Jake stops talking because he feels that Bella is going to say something else, and he knows that she's about to break down and cry, because he knows that Edward and Bella love each other, but he also knows that Edward wants to keep you safe. **

**Bella starts to sit down on the steps, breaks down and cries hard. So hard that it's like a water fall over flowing. Jake kneels down to Bella puts his arms around her in a warm embrace. And is trying to calm her down and is trying to comfort her. But it's not working, Bella feels a lot of rush of emotions at once; anger, sadness, love, but in this case (love lost). She starts to speak but it's coming out in a tone where there's anger and sadness at once. "Edward went to Italy to start to see someone else! Other than me? I thought he loved me, I thought he wanted to love me and protect me forever. Why does every bad situation have to happen to me? Is there something wrong with me? What did I ever do to him other than love him? I need to talk to him… now!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**As Bella started to wonder her mind as to what was rustling through the tops of the trees. She jerked around and noticed a muscular shadow behind her. She got up from the steps nervously, turned around again. Looked at the ground but then looked up shocked. It was Jacob. She thought to herself what was Jacob doing here? She thought he had disappeared forever. He left for months with no say with what was going on in his life. Nothing. She had no idea what he could possibly say. Could he have started to date someone else, just to make her jelous to just make Edward make him hate Jake more? And just to make this weird situation even more weird as it wasn't weird enough? With Bella just finding out that Jake was a were wolf, and Bella just last year learning that Edward was a vampire. And that he's 109? How much more weird could it possibly get? I mean seriously? What could Jake say to make this situation not weird as it already is anyway? Bella got nervous, until he started to talk in his low husky voice. But that made her even more nervous and anxious as to what he could say.**

**"Hey Bella. I know that I…" Jake said. Bella started to yell directly at his face, stepped closer angrily, then Bella said in an angry tone "Where the hell have you been Jacob. You know everyone has been searching frantically for you, and what are you even doing here; or have you been seeing someone else without telling me? Why couldn't you just tell me yourself? What the hell have you been doing this whole time?" She wanted to say more but sord of let Jacob reply (just a litlle). "I was just coming… back from um. I have something to…" Jake was nervous as to what Bella would say now, from the yelling Bella gave him already, he just couldn't handle any more stress along with Victoria coming after Bella. **

**Jacob continued to speak to Bella. "Bella just calm down ok. I'm back now. You'll be safe." Bella once again with her angry voice and attitude coming towards Jacob. She paced around angrily before speaking. "I'll be safe now? Is that all you have to say to me after you've been gone for three months supposedly "searching" for Victoria? What else did you do for that long of amount of time spand? Huh? You just left me here with no protection what so ever, in any form! You, Paul and Sam were gone for like two months too. They were SEARCHING FOR YOU! How could you just let this happen? Now Edwards gone and I have no one. The whole Cullen family has left me…" She said with a little bit of a sarcastic tone at Jacob. Bella calms down for a bit, and starts to cry a little. But then starts to speak, a little scared as to what's going to happen. But she begins to speak with a whimper voice this time, as if she's going to cry, she's speaking but she''s trying to stop her crying before she start's to talk to Jake.**

**"Why did you have to go, I know it was to protect me from Victoria coming back again. But couldn't you have told me yourself, why did you have to let the whole entire town spread rumors about you Edward and myself? They're saying that you two got out of town because you two were seeing someone else? Is that true? Why did you two leave me here?" Jake was looking worried and a little puzzled because he new for himself that wasn't true, he started to yell a little. **

**"Is that what you really believe, that I'm seeing someone? That Edward and I weren't really trying to protect you? Well your wrong… kind of. I'm not seeing anyone Bells, I know you know that. You should know that anyway! Why the hell would you think that? But I do have something to tell you; that's kind of well.. bad news. The reason why Edward went to Italy was not to be alone, it was to see the Volturi. He want's to see someone that he's been trying to date, but it's been hard for him. He loves you, but he feels that if he would get any more attached to you, he could never let you go because your human. And he also feels that even though that you get along great with his family. He thinks that it's time to go your separate ways, because if he doesn't he thinks that he'll hurt you. And I don't want you hurt. And I know I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was important… the person that he's seeing in Italy is a long time friend, who's a vampire named Alexis. She was captured and forced to work for the Volturi years ago. At least that's what I could get out of Edward. But she never wanted to be part of the whole Volturi situation. This is really hard for me to tell you Bells, but they're engaged now and they're getting married. They're getting married in two months. And Edwards going to live permanently in Italy. He feels that the only way for you to be safe is two have him be apart from you…"**

**Jake stops talking because he feels that Bella is going to say something else, and he knows that she's about to break down and cry, because he knows that Edward and Bella love each other, but he also knows that Edward wants to keep you safe. **

**Bella starts to sit down on the steps, breaks down and cries hard. So hard that it's like a water fall over flowing. Jake kneels down to Bella puts his arms around her in a warm embrace. And is trying to calm her down and is trying to comfort her. But it's not working, Bella feels a lot of rush of emotions at once; anger, sadness, love, but in this case (love lost). She starts to speak but it's coming out in a tone where there's anger and sadness at once. "Edward went to Italy to start to see someone else! Other than me? I thought he loved me, I thought he wanted to love me and protect me forever. Why does every bad situation have to happen to me? Is there something wrong with me? What did I ever do to him other than love him? I need to talk to him… now!" **


End file.
